


Soudas defeat, mikans rise

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fun, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sonia takes mikan to a party as her +1





	Soudas defeat, mikans rise

Mikan looked in the mirror nervously playing with her hair. Was this really a good idea, attending soudas party. After all she hadn't been invited by him but by Sonia

She blushed as she remembered how the other had invited her, a hand going to her cheek where the other had kissed her saying she couldn't attend without her

A knock to her door had her stumbling over her own feet to open the door and almost sent her falling on top of Sonia. "I'm so sorry" she quickly apologises getting a sweet smile in return "it's perfectly fine" Sonia says as she observes her and she becomes self conscious trying to fix her hair and clothes 

"You look so cute!" Sonia suddenly exclaims to a surprised mikan, she was wearing a simple short midnight blue dress the top half sparkly the bottom flowy, it was nothing special. Certainly nothing compared to what a princess would wear but as she observes her she takes note that she isn't wearing a ballgown but a simple dress similar to her own but pink in colour

She turns the same shade of light pink "you look stunning yourself" she says voice nothing but a whisper "thank you" the princess replies happily as she takes mikans hand "come on the party's probably already started" mikan nods offering no resistance as she pulls her door shut and walks hand in hand down the hall to soudas room

Music can be heard through the door and mikan starts to worry but Sonia gives a reassuring squeeze to her hand

Sonia knocks on the door lightly and the two begin to wonder how many people were in soudas room when he suddenly opens the door grinning happily when he lays eyes on Sonia "ms Sonia, you came" he says in excitement which she gives a small nod to "yes because mikan agreed to come" she smiled happily to which he gave a displease smile finally looking at mikan

"May we come in?" Sonia asks and he steps aside "of course ms Sonia" politely she smiles "thank you" she says before her attention returns to mikan "come on mikan" mikan nods allowing Sonia to lead her inside

Immediately it goes quiet and mikan feels uncomfortable when she notices none of the other girls have shown up. Sonia however doesn't seem to notice brushing a perverted comment from Teruteru off and sitting with mikan on the couch 

By the time they leave meer hours later souda is obviously displeased, Sonia had spent the entire time flirting with mikan

Instead of parting ways when they leave Sonia escorts mikan back to her room leaving her with a goodnight kiss and a question of love


End file.
